1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus for micro-amount of materials, more particularly one, which includes several material feeding mechanisms each used for feeding a kind of material, scales and material receiving barrels as many as the material feeding mechanisms such that various kinds of materials can be added into the receiving barrels and weighed with the scales at a time.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing plastics, rubber products, foods, chemicals, and medicine, many different kinds of materials in small amount have to be added to adjust the property of the products such that function of the products are optimized. Because there are many different kinds of products, and each kind of product has many different ingredients, an accurate and fast measuring apparatus must be available for measuring the amount of various materials to be added. Currently, measurement is usually carried out manually, and inaccuracy and errors are inevitable, which can cause great loss. Furthermore, environmental factors will cause reduction to the accuracy in measurement even if automatic equipments are available. And, a manufacturing process will become inefficient if measurement of micro-amount of materials takes too much time.
Referring to FIG. 10, a currently existing measuring apparatus includes several material containing barrels 4, a receiving barrel 5 below the material containing barrels 4, and a conveying device 6. The receiving barrel 5 is supported on the conveying device 6, and it is equipped with a scale 51 for weighing added materials. Each of the material containing barrels 4 is equipped with a threaded rod 41, which will rotate to feed materials. In using the measuring apparatus, the receiving barrel 5 is moved with the conveying device 6, and materials are fed into the receiving barrel 5 from the material containing barrels 4 in sequence, and weighed by means of the scale 51. It can be easily seen that the measuring apparatus is inconvenient to use; firstly, it takes too much time for the receiving barrel 5 to receive materials fed from all of the material containing barrels 4; secondly, if the users want to use the material containing barrels 4 to contain other kinds of materials, they first have to dismantle and wash the material containing barrels 4, which are equipped with the threaded rods 41, and take much time and labor to dismantle.